Toys are conventionally known with which two or more blocks or parts are interconnected to assemble a solid object. For example, widely popularized are blocks having basic shapes such as cube and cuboid that can be assembled in accordance with user's idea without restriction and dedicated blocks and parts that are formed to assemble a presumed solid object in accordance with a design drawing.